Batman Beyond Villains
* Blight: Derek Powers: After exposure to nerve gas, Powers is treated with extreme radiation and becomes the radioactive villain Blight. * Brother Eye: An evil virus that cyborized most of the world's heroes and almost wiped out humanity. * Curaré: A member of the League of Assassins who wields a laser-sharpened scimitar. * Earth Mover: * Erica Electra: * Falseface: Falseface stole Bruce Wayne's identity and trapped him in Arkham. * Jackson Chappell: * Joker: Batman's nemesis, returned from beyond the grave to plague Gotham once more. * Inque: Treated with a mutagen, Inque has the ability to turn her body into liquid. She is a freelance saboteur. * Istivan Hegedesh: A corrupt businessman and arms dealer drives Armory to crime. * Jokerz: The Jokerz were a Gotham City street gang based on the Clown Prince of Crime. While the original Joker might have long since disappeared from Gotham, his spirit lived on inside these villainous hellions. Dressed in clown outfits and face paint, they especially enjoyed practical jokes that turn deadly and generally creating chaos. ** Bonk: ** Chucko: ** Coe: ** Dee Dee: Twin sisters and the granddaughters of Harley Quinn. ** Dottie: ** Ghoul: ** J-Man: ** July: ** Scab: ** Scar: ** Smirk: ** Tayko: ** Terminal: Outwardly a model student at Hamilton Hill High School, Carter Wilson led a secret life as Terminal, the leader of a gang of Jokerz. ** Trey: ** Weasel: ** Woof: * Mad Stan: A rabidly anti-government terrorist who rebels against what he sees as a corrupt system. His solution to any given problem is to "blow it up," and as such he is an expert in explosives. * Kobra: * Ma Mayhem: * Mister Fixx: * Payback: * Ra's al Ghul: He stole his daughter's body and attempted took take over Bruce's body as well. * Ratboy: * Repeller: * Royal Flush Gang: A crime family of five members, They consider themselves the royalty of crime. ** King of Spades: the husband "King" (Mr. Walker). ** Queen of Spades: the wife and "Queen" (Donna Walker). ** Jack of Spades: the son Jack (Jack Walker) ** Ace of Spades: their bodyguard Ace (an android). ** Ten of Spades: the daughter Ten (Melanie Walker). Melanie develops a relationship with Terry, similar to the original Batman's relationship with Catwoman. * Shriek: Walter Shreeve is initially an engineer hoping to improve society with his inventions. He is led down a decidedly darker path by Powers, who wants a return on his investment in Shreeve's research. He thus dubs Sheeve Shriek, based on his special suit which allows him to generate destructive sound waves and manipulate sound in a wide variety of ways. During a fight with Batman, his suit is damaged, causing it to pick up sounds at such a high volume that Shreeve is rendered deaf. Though he develops a special headset to hear normally, the incident drives him insane and vengeful against Batman. * Stalker: An African big game hunter who was enhanced with cybernetic implants after an encounter with a panther. Finding wild animals too easy with his new body, he seeks Batman as the ultimate prey. * T's: The T's were a street gang in the future Gotham City. Led by the aptly-named Fat T, they had a violent, years-long rivalry with the Jokerz, but were not above tormenting innocent people. ** Fat T: Fat T is the leader of the T's. * Vendetta: The former assistant of Paxton Powers. She gained the ability to become stronger the more chemicals she's expose to due to her exposure to Blight. * Willie Watt: A nerd at Hamilton Hill High who seeks revenge on his classmates and his father. He controlled a robot called the GoLeM (Galvanized Lifting Machine). But it was destroyed by Batman and he was sent to a county juvenile for 3 years. However, his experience with GoLeM made him develop a telekinetic ability. | HistoryText = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Batman Beyond Batman Villains Category:Futures End